


vainilla amarga

by emosuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BOKUAKA CANON, M/M, angst angst y más angst, la verdad no hay otro tag necesario, ok es mucho angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emosuna/pseuds/emosuna
Summary: Akaashi recordaba el dulce sabor a vainilla en los besos de Bokuto, así como el amargo recuerdo de su amor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	vainilla amarga

**I**

Un _sí_ escurridizo escapó de los labios del menor, buscando con sus manos el rostro frente a él, ese que esbozaba una sonrisa tan radiante que el gimnasio de luces apagadas, con apenas el destello de un atardecer que se esfumaba, parecía iluminarse entre ellos. Bokuto cortó la distancia restante y se lanzó a sus labios con ansias, uniéndolos de manera tan apresurada que Akaashi no pudo recuperar el aire hasta que al separarse sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. _Dios,_ pensó, sin saber concentrarse en su corazón que latía en sus orejas, el sabor dulce de sus labios o cómo sus frentes se unían y sus narices se rozaban que sentía cosquillas. Cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, un desfile que apretaba su estómago, y la esencia adictiva que el mayor tenía en su boca.

Y cuando Bokuto le preguntó nuevamente con ternura, como si nunca hubiera escuchado su respuesta, como si el beso hubiera sido solo una advertencia de un sentimiento loco y atrevido que nunca debió dejar de ser secreto, Akaashi susurró en la comisura de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, que sí, que sí, que maldita fuera su suerte, que sí.

Que sería ser suyo, que lo quería a él, que se querían como si el mundo fuera a acabar cuando sus labios se volvieran a separar, cuando la luna dejara de espiar, como si nada más pudiera ser tan dulce y envidiable como tenerse de ese modo, ser ellos y más nada.

Sus besos sabían a vainilla. Nunca le había gustado tanto, pero su sonrisa entre el beso delató que podía ser su nueva obsesión si por Bokuto se tratara.

Quería pensar que sería así para toda la vida.

**II**

Los ojos de Akaashi se habían cristalizado cuando vio al mayor alzar con su mano la prueba de que sus esfuerzos como estudiante habían sido recompensados. La evidencia de que en un mismo sitio, por una coincidencia o destino, la que fuera más lógica, ambos se habían podido conocer y llevar en dos años un vaivén de emociones embotelladas y finalmente una lluvia de besos que se dieron hasta ese momento. Su pecho a reventar de orgullo por el que había sido la estrella lejana, pero sus ojos vidriosos por las memorias que sólo quedarían como tal, como memorias, y algo dentro de él dio un vuelco. Bokuto, en cambio, opacaba el sol de mediodía con sus vítores de felicidad junto a sus otros compañeros, y con sus manos dejó la esencia a vainilla caer nuevamente en los labios de su pareja, del que más amaba, susurrando un ligero _te amo._ Ese día, Akaashi aprendió lo que era llorar de la alegría.

Las caricias dulces, las manos tersas bajar por su espalda, un ligero mordisco en su labio, vainilla, Bokuto y la universidad que quedaba a un par de cuadras de su casa, las noches y el alcohol, suspiros de éxtasis, sus meñiques sujetados en medio de las aceras, vainilla, la primera nevada y la bufanda que su novio le regaló, el olor a café en la mañana, los partidos de Bokuto, el minino que encontraron una tarde lluviosa, besos en la nuca, risas histéricas, vainilla, las llamadas por teléfono, la graduación de Akaashi, las marcas que encontraba en su cuello cada mañana, el apartamento que tardaron dos años en conseguir, el compañero de curso de Akaashi, las noches en vela con su novio pegado a su cintura, vainilla.

Sus ojos lo inquietaban.

Un _déjame_ que llenó sala de estar. Las manos temblorosas del pelinegro que intentaban acercarse a esa estrella lejana, esa que había decidido estar con él, mortal, que lo veía como lo más perfecto posible. El mayor lo miró, angustiado, sus ojos cristalizados, pero no como Akaashi lo había visto una y mil veces antes, con emoción, éxtasis, placer, amor.

Unos ojos preocupados y llenos de inseguridad. Akaashi lo tomó en sus brazos y dejó que Bokuto se soltara en él. Los gemidos angustiados, las palabras entre sollozos que le recordaban que era débil, que tenía miedo de no tener a Akaashi consigo, y que necesitaba más. Más noches en vela mientras él viajaba a un campeonato, más escapadas del trabajo para verlo jugar, más besos descarados frente a quién lo viera porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y porque Akaashi era su única respuesta. Su única salida.

Bokuto buscó la boca ajena y la atrapó de inmediato. Presionó, y Akaashi se quejó tan bajo que seguramente no lo habría escuchado. O no le habría importado; sí, seguramente ya no habría importado. Miró por última vez a la distancia el celular y la llamada perdida de sus amigos que lo esperaban en ese bar donde querían ir hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, porque Bokuto lo necesitaba más, porque Bokuto era lo esencial, y porque sentía el cielo con esa esencia a vainilla, sí, eso se dijo para convencerse de que estaba bien, ¿no?, ¿estaba bien?, y sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió una mano bajar por su cadera. Cerró los ojos.

Sus ojos lo inquietaban. Ya era así desde hace un tiempo.

**III**

No llevó ninguna foto consigo. No era tan fuerte.

Había tomado, sin embargo, la pequeña nota de cuando cinco años atrás le pidió que lo esperara en el gimnasio donde todas las tardes se veían obligados a coincidir en una pasión que lideró a una casi tan grande, casi tan dulce y alocada como el sentimiento de jugar frente a los miles de ojos que les recordaba que era su momento y de nadie más. Cuando Akaashi supo que se había enamorado de la estrella más brillante de la cancha.

Amaba los días como ese, en que la lluvia caía ligeramente sobre la gran ciudad y la temperatura bajaba, cuando Bokuto lo tomaba de la cintura y se quedaban como pudieran en el sofá azul que habían comprado juntos, al igual que todos los objetos y recuerdos que tenían, todos juntos. La realidad de estar dentro del taxi le golpeó de sorpresa, y anonadado, pagó la tarifa antes de bajar junto con su maleta a la estación de trenes.

Odiaba los días como ese.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del abrigo y revisó su bandeja de mensajes por encima, viendo el fondo de pantalla sencillo, ese que traía el dispositivo por defecto, y suspiró. No, en realidad inhaló todas las emociones que sobrecogían su corazón, disipó el efecto a días sin dormir de su cabeza, y suspiró ahí todos los miedos con más determinación.

Se obligó a ignorar las llamadas perdidas que aparecían en su celular y siguió caminando con su maleta en mano.

El sentimiento era tan irreal que por más que solicitó ayuda con las direcciones para encontrar la salida del siguiente tren a Osaka, parecía un niño perdido en medio de la multitud. No, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Se estaba arrepintiendo ahí mismo, por milésima vez. Quería tomar su maleta, agarrar el primer taxi que se apareciera frente a él y regresar a esa pequeña cajita donde había recuerdos de las risas, los besos, la pasión y las noches tan dulces que los envolvían. Quería, de todo corazón, tomar en sus manos ese terso rostro que lo volvía loco y sentirse desaparecer entre el dulzor empalagoso de sus labios una vez más. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con él.

Quizás ese fue el pensamiento que lo impulsó a caminar con más rapidez a la salida del tren que debía tomar para escapar de sus deseos y afrontar la realidad.

Tenía que escapar del amargo recuerdo del amor de su vida.

Cuando subió al vagón designado sintió sus piernas fallar, pero siguió adelante. Sentía como su pecho se apretaba y aún teniendo su celular en silencio, sabía que tenía innumerables llamadas y mensajes con disculpas, súplicas y promesas que quería escuchar, que quería aceptar y creer, pero no podía hacerse eso. Quería escuchar la voz que lo despertaba todas las mañanas y le susurraba palabras de cariño, pero en su mente quedaban solo las quejas y promesas rotas que esos mismos labios pronunciaron. Los abrazos, las caricias y bromas tontas no podían ocupar las inseguridades, las preocupaciones y todas las cosas que Bokuto exclamó en algún momento, y que él solo guardó en su corazón para no preocuparlo más. Para darle a entender que él siempre estaría ahí, por más difícil que fuera.

Pero no era justo para Akaashi tampoco.

Su recuerdo sabía amargo en medio de los suspiros con sabor a vainilla en su boca.

Miró por última vez en la ventana la ciudad donde había vivido toda su existencia, donde había visto las primeras nevadas y los más calurosos veranos, donde había ganado tantos partidos de voleibol, y donde se había enamorado por primera y única vez; donde había tenido las muestras de amor más sinceras de su corazón, y la ruptura más dolorosa por parte de ambos corazones, pero que era el descenso de lo que en algún momento sintió como lo más valioso de su vida.

Tomó la carta en su mano, y no se contuvo; lloró leyendo cada palabra con la caligrafía inusual del amor de su vida mientras el tren se movía, porque sabía que Bokuto lo había visto salir de la estación, y porque también sabía que era lo correcto para Akaashi. Sabía que era lo correcto para ambos.

Un pequeño _te amo_ apareció en la bandeja de entrada del pelinegro, e incorporándose en su asiento, llevó el dispositivo y la carta a su pecho. Quizás le respondería en algún momento del viaje, del mes o del año, sólo quizás, pero seguramente Bokuto también lo sabía igual.

Sabía que no había manera de que él no lo amara con la misma locura y dulzura, esa con esencia a vainilla, que Bokuto lo amaba a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy la representación del meme "soy una persona autodestructiva".
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
